Seiko Karaoke
by ChloboShoka
Summary: FranMaya Halloween Fic. Maya helps Franziska with one of her cases. It leads them to a haunted karaoke bar on the outskirts of Kurain. With monsters appearing from every corner, they find that they have to sing to stay alive.
1. Welcome To Seiko Karaoke Bar

Notes: I came up with an idea of a Franziska/Maya halloween fic after watching the OVA of Corpse Party.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used or fandoms mentioned in this fic.

* * *

Welcome Seiko Karaoke Bar

7:30 PM  
October 29th, 2019  
Kurain Village

It had been a while since Franziska had been in the Kurain village. It hadn't changed much since the last time she came here for official business. She was sure that Maya Fey, the master of the village, would be delighted if she stopped over to her house to have tea and burgers. Maya and Franziska were both the same age, and perhaps they had a lot more in common than just their age. The sky was a blaring shade of navy blue, she had no time to waste. She had been looking for a slim woman with short black hair, a large chest. The woman was last seen wearing a yellow and blue school uniform.

Many of the people in Kurain chose to wear purple, so she she should be easy to find if she was last spotted here. The woman Franziska was looking for was a lady known as Naomi Nakashima: unemployed and divorced. She had two children: twin girls. They all lived with their aunt, Yuka Mochida. Yuka and Naomi had gone to the same high school. When Naomi's daughters were three months old, Naomi was transferred to a specialist psychiatrist unit, but somehow escaped. Naomi was spotted in Kurain in the middle of the night walking towards a in the outskirts of the village. The original police search presumed she dead, but the new sightings brought a brand new wave of hope for Naomi's family.

"Hey Franziska!"

It was a woman's voice. She didn't need to turnaround to know who it was, but she turned around anyway. It was the soft and energetic voice of Maya Fey. She appeared to have matured, but at the same time, she was the same old Maya that she knew from before. Franziska could never forget the way her black hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head and vertical pigtails around her head. Her smile was warm and welcoming, even though she would always be a child at heart.

"Good evening, Maya Fey." Franziska got her hand out and Maya shook it vigorously. Franziska's heart jumped when Maya's arms engulfed her.

"It's been too long!"

"Work keeps us both busy as always." Franziska's face quickly became serious as she looked down on Maya. "Anyway, it's very foolish to be wandering around the streets at this time of night."

"Same goes to you too!" Maya lifted up her head and stood next to Franziska. Maya scratched her chin as Franziska felt observed by her. "Something about you says you've grown up a lot, but something also says that you haven't changed much."

"Likewise," Franziska groaned as she continued to walk forward. "Sorry Maya Fey, but I am in the middle of an investigation."

"Is this about the missing woman who was spotted in school uniform?"

Franziska ceased to move. "Yes..."

"One of the elders saw her walk into the old karaoke bar in the outskirts."

"How far is it?" Franziska asked.

"Well by foot I would say an hour on foot," Maya replied. Maya patted Franziska's back and pointed towards the shackled building in the distance. "But if we go on the train and throw ourselves out, we'll be there much quicker."

Franziska pursed her lips. She squinted her eyes as her whip lashed onto Maya's back. "Don't be foolish!" Franziska barked. "That is dangerous. We could get killed."

Maya sighed as she lowered her head below Franziska's neck. "I guess you're right. I have been having a quest for danger recently."

"Well," Franziska crossed her arms. "You better show me the way!"

Maya nodded. "Right! I will show you the way."

"So Maya Fey," Franziska spoke. She never expected Maya Fey of all people to assist her with her investigations. But she hoped, that this would lead somewhere. If Naomi was alive, she could most likely be brought to safety. If Naomi was dead, then a full investigation to her death will take place. But first, before Franziska could do anything, she had to know about this karaoke bar. "What do you know about this karaoke bar?"

"It's never open," Maya quickly replied. She held onto Franziska's hand as she tiptoed towards the long and stoney road. "I've always wanted to go ever since I've heard about it, but it just looked...well you can see for yourself. I wouldn't go on my own."

"I'm curious to why you would even consider going to a karaoke bar in the first place?"

* * *

9:30 PM  
October 29th, 2019  
Seiko Karaoke Bar

Maya's legs collapsed on the floor as she panted loudly. Her head swayed side-to-side as she took some deep breaths. "I'm sure that walked all that food off, I'm sure."

"With the amount you eat," Franziska said. "I'm not too sure."

Maya stood herself up and looked up to the old shambled house. It was covered in ivy and scaffolding and ivy over the scaffolding. On the door there was a red glowing sign in bold letters wrote: WELCOME TO SEIKO KARAOKE BAR!

"So this is the karaoke bar?" Franziska raised her head and turned away at the horrific site. She shook her head and quickly walked towards the door as her hand turned towards the nob. The door wouldn't nudge an inch. Franziska tried kicking the door: nothing happened. She took a few steps back and charged her full body weight at the door, and it wasn't very effective. "I can't open the door!" Franziska hissed.

"Then there must be a key!" Maya pointed out. She ran over to the window and nothing but a torn curtain. Maya could see a small flame lit up behind the curtain. "There's a candle in here, there must be someone in there!"

Franziska peered over to the window and saw the candle quickly walking closer and closer towards them. Franziska pushed herself away and cowered behind Maya. Suddenly a harsh cold gust flustered both women as Maya tried her level best to control her skirt, Franziska was able to see everything underneath it. Maya tapped her toes and began to sing. "I got chills, they're multiplying!"

The windows began to rumble as the door wobbled. Franziska bent her knees and rested her chin on Maya's shoulder. Eventually the door swung open. Franziska gasped. "The door just opened! How did that happen?"

"It was when I started singing..."

"Come on!" Franziska ordered, dragging Maya into the door. "Let's go and find this Naomi Nakashima!"


	2. Thriller

Thriller

9:35 PM  
October 29th, 2019

Reception Area

Franziska looked both ways before she marched towards the reception desk. The floor slammed shut behind her, causing her stomach to churn. Both women took a look around, dodging every cobweb possible. The only light in the room was the dim candle following them.

"Look!" Maya cried out, grabbing onto Franziska's hand. She leaned over the desk"There's a skellington on the floor."

Franziska took a brief look at the skull and saw spiders flocking around the skull. She briefly twirled her head and saw a bell. "There's a bell here."

"Why don't we ring it!" Maya pushed herself up and opened her hand out ready to press the bell.

"Don't be foolish!" Franziska demanded as she clutched onto Maya's wrist. "Naomi Nakashima is unpredictable. That's why we need to stay close and stay safe."

"Is she a killer or something?" Maya asked curiously.

Franziska shrugged her shoulders. "That I don't know. Hopefully, there are no victims, but I doubt it."

"Then shouldn't you have the police with you?"

"I can handle this on my own!" Franziska snapped, straightening her collar out. "I am Franziska Von Karma after all."

"Of course you are," Maya said. Maya turned and knocked the bell onto the floor, causing it to make a ping noise that echoed through the whole hall. Suddenly all the lights were on. Maya and Franziska rubbed their shoulders together as their heads spun around.

The skellington on the floor rose to his feet and manically laughed. Franziska hugged herself as Maya crouched over and gasped in horror. Eerie music began to play as the lights went out again as the chandelier above them suddenly began to fall.

"LOOK OUT!" Maya yelled as she pushed herself and Franziska out of the way and onto the staircase.

"Fool!" Franziska muttered. "Why did you press that bell."

"I didn't mean to," Maya panted. "It was an..."

Maya was interrupted by the sound of wolves howling. Both women gasped as they found themselves surrounded by an assembly of zombies. She clenched onto Franziska's hand so tight that it hurt. "I know this song. It's Thriller by Michael Jackson."

"Th-Thriller?"

"I love this song!" Maya cried out. Just as the zombies were about to grab Maya's hair, she bounced off the floor and started swaying her hips. The zombies ignored Maya and they all aimed for Franziska.

"My life can't end like this!" Franziska screamed as she curled herself into a ball. She stayed for a little moment longer and then raised her head. The zombies were walking away as Maya lifted her up from the floor and used karate moves that she learned from Steel Samurai on the zombies.

"Maya Fey..." There was nothing else Franziska could say.

"It's close to midnight," Maya sang happily with her arm waving around the room. "Something evils lurking in the dark."

"Why are you singing?" Franziska demanded to know.

Maya grabbed her by the waist the twirled her around, knocking three zombies out. "Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart." Maya held onto Franziska's heart as she knocked out any zombies that came their way. "You try to scream." Just as Franziska was about to scream, Maya covered her mouth. "But terror take the sound before you make it. You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between your eyes. You're paralysed."

"What the hell are you doing?" Franziska asked Maya as she tried to get the zombies off her clothes.

"Cause this is thriller!" Maya yelled, continuing the sing her heart out. "Thriller night!" The zombies flew away from Franziska as Maya sung. "And no ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know its thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life, inside of killer, thriller, tonight."

"Why won't you answer me?" Franziska sighed as she ran up to the stairs to the closest door she could see.

"You have to sing and dance," Maya begged Franziska. "It's the only way to stop them."

"I'm going for that door!" Franziska decided. "Naomi! Show yourself!" The door slammed as soon as Franziska finished climbing the staircase. A horde of blue bats with purple wings came charging to her. One even tried biting her earrings off. The pitch of her voice became higher than ever before. "Get off me you fools!"

Maya jived on the stairs and knocked hard on the door. "You hear the door slam, and realize there's nowhere left to run." The bats ran away as Maya placed her hand on Maya's neck. "You feel the cold hand,  
and wonder if you ever see the sun." Maya then covered Franziska's eyes with her hands. "You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination, girl." Maya giggled and started dancing with Franziska. Their hips moved in tome with each other. "But all the while, you hear a creature creeping up behind. You're out of time!"

Franziska had to admit, Maya had a lovely singing voice. But Franziska refused to sing. She didn't want to throw away her dignity with a foolish boogie woogie.

"Cause this is thriller, thriller night!" Franziska could tell that Maya was putting her whole heart and soul into her singing. "There ain't no second chance to against the thing with the forty eyes, girl." The mirror on the wall suddenly began to glow with forty red eyes glaring at both women. "Thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life, inside of killer, thriller, tonight!"

The zombies jumped back on their feet and started to coo in the background of the song. "Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade." Maya and Franziska ran over to the other door and they were unable to open it. "There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time." The window behind them shattered as a plant with it's mouth open wide, flashed his teeth and tried to eat both women. "This is the end of your life!"

"What kind of foolish place is this?" Franziska asked.

The only answer she got, was Maya's melody. "They're out to get you." Maya danced around Franziska as the zombies mimicked Maya's rhythm. "There's demons closing in on every sight." Maya swirled over and got her hands onto Franziska. "They will possess you,unless you change that number on your dial."

Franziska blushed hard. "No time to mess about! We really need to find this woman!"

"Now is the time!" Maya curled up over to Franziska rubbed her head against Franziska's shoulder. "For you and I to cuddle close together." Despite Maya's best efforts, the zombies continued to approach them with their hands out ready to strangle them. Franziska was still perplexed at the fact that Maya was grinning. "All through the night, Ill save you from the terror on the screen. I'll make you see."

Franziska closed her eyes and decided to join in with the final chorus. "That this is thriller, thriller night."

"That's it!" Maya cried out. "Keep singing."

"Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try!" Franziska could finally understand why Maya was enjoying herself as both started singing and dancing. "Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, killer, thriller, here tonight. "

After repeating the chorus for one final time, the zombies vanished. Maya rocked her shoulders as she twirled around Franziska.

"I think we beat them," Maya told Franziska.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Look!" Maya cried out as she pointed to one of the doors that had closed on them in the second verse. "There's some text on the door. Maybe it will open for us."

Before Franziska could even begin to speak, Maya grabbed her hand and dragged her to the other side of the door. A long poem glowing in red text appeared before them on the door. "What's this?" Franziska stammered.

"I know this!" Maya responded. "This is Vincent Price's part in thriller. You know? The spooky rap!"

The two ladies were interrupted by a dark, deep and sophisticated voice that bellowed over the hall. It was the voice of a woman.

"Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize yours neighbourhood."

"That voice!" Franziska said. "Naomi Nakashima! Is that you?"

"And whosoever shall be found, without the soul for _getting down,_ must stand and face the hounds of hell and rot inside a corpse's shell!"

The ground began to rumble as the door in front of them shook as the knob went round and round. "Naomi!" Maya cried out. "Are you behind the door. Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"The foulest stench is in the air. The funk of forty thousand years, and grisly ghouls from every tomb. Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist...The evil of the thriller."

The door burst open and without a second thought, Franziska and Maya jumped through the door. The lady laughed mechanically as the door closed and the song had finished placing.

* * *

9:42 PM  
October 29th, 2019  
The Bedroom

Franziska grabbed her whip and got herself up and investigated the room. The lights were on, but there was no one home. The room appeared to be in a decent condition. "This must be Naomi Nakashima's bedroom."

"You know," Maya said as she had her hands around her back, admiring the large bed in the room. "I'm starting to like this place."

"WHAT IS THIS?" Franziska screamed at the top of her voice. Her arms flying in the air as her whip lashed back and forth, missing Maya by just an inch. Franziska could feel the heat of her red cheeks. "IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE TO YOU?"

Maya got her hands out and approached her in a calm manner. "Calm down," Maya whispered. She patted her shoulder. "They would have eaten you alive if I hadn't have done that."

"Is this some prank that you and some foolish fools created?" Franziska buried her head as she ran her fingers through her short aqua hair. When Maya shook her head, Franziska collapsed on the bed, completely flustered and utterly confused. "Naomi Nakashima is mentally insane. I need to find her as soon as possible before she harms somebody."

"Well if she was really insane," Maya snapped back. "Aren't you the fool for trying to find her on your own!"

Franziska couldn't reply. She sat down on the bed and tilted her head.

Maya joined her on the bed. "I wonder what Nick and the rest of the gang would do in a place like this?" Maya wrapped her hands around her hair and stretched her arms back, tilting her head towards Franziska.

"Phoenix Wright would be crying like a baby most probably," Franziska assumed. "Miles Edgeworth wouldn't step one foot into this place, and Dick Gumshoe would beg him to come cause he wouldn't go on his own."

"They wouldn't survive then..." Maya lowered her head. "I was hoping they'd save us."

"We need to find Naomi Nakashima and then get out of here," Franziska suggested. "I will call the authorities and they will take her back to the institute she came from."

"Do you think we'll find her alive?" Maya asked.

"Who knows," Franziska said. "Anyway it's getting late, we should both have some rest. Perhaps this place will be easier to investigate in daylight."

"Great idea!" Maya said as she quickly closed her eyes and yawned. "Goodnight, Franziska."

"Goodnight, Maya Fey."


	3. Once Upon A Dream

Once Upon A Dream 

9:42 AM  
October 30th, 2019  
The Wright Talent Agency

"Hello!" Trucy said hapilly with a smile on her face. She was the adopted daughter of the once legendary attorney, Phoenix Wright. Even though she knew that times were tough, she knew that one day that her daddy of five months and counting will return to the job that he loved so much. In the meantime, she promised herself that she would word hard on her magic shows and with the agency. "The Wright Talent Agency. Trucy speaking how can I help you?"

"Oh!" Trucy reconised the voice as Pearl Fey, one of her best friends and spiritual sister. Pearl's cousin and her father had worked together when he was a lawyer. She hadn't met Maya Fey yet, but she hopes to one day. "Hi there Trucy..."

"What's the matter?" Trucy gasped she quick to sense that something was wrong with Pearl with the sad tone of her voice along with the muffling. "Oh, don't cry." Trucy couldn't bare to see people cry, especially if it's someone that's important to her. "Daddy and I will try and fix it for you."

"MYSTIC MAYA HAS GONE MISSING!" Pearl cried out. It was so loud that Trucy's father, Phoenix Wright could hear Pearl as if she was in the room. Trucy saw her sleeping father shoot out of his chair like a wrecking ball. "I heard people say that her and Miss Von Karma went into the haunted karaoke bar last night but never came out. What if they're trapped? They're not dead, I can't channel either of them yet."

"Pass the phone over," Phoenix demanded as he wanted to get a hold of Pearl as soon as possible. "Pearls, don't you worry. I might not be a lawyer anymore, but I can still help you find Maya. I'll get Edgeworth and Gumshoe to help us."

"Thank you," Pearl sobbed. "Mr. Nick, you're such a gentlemen."

"Trucy and I will be coming to Kurain as soon as possible," Phoenix declared.

"What about your dinner with Larry and Edgeworth?" Trucy asked.

"They'll be coming with us," Phoenix responded. "We don't know what's inside that place. We need a team of us to go in together."

* * *

10:30 AM  
October 30th, 2019  
The Bedroom

Last night was a night that neither Franziska or Maya would ever forget for a long time. They both still had battery power on their phone, but no reception to call anybody over. Franziska felt as if she was on the edge of defeat: Naomi Nakashima was nowhere to be found and could have easilly escaped the building by now. With no reception or any sign of wifi or a computer nearby, it was safe to assume that would be no leads on her for a while.

Maya was still tucked away in bed. She had tried to wake her up but had no luck. She started by poking her gently on the shoulder three times. Maya contimued to snore gently. She tried tapping her shoulders and nothing happened. Franziska was beginning to panic and used her whip, hoping that the sharp sound would make Maya open her eyes. It didn't effect Maya in the slightest.

"Maya!" Franziska grabbed her shoulders. "Maya Fey! Wake up!" Franziska opened the covers and gasped at what she saw. Maya's legs were painted red in what Franziska assumed was blood. She looked in the mirror behind her and noticed that there wasn't an inch of blood on Franziska's clothes. "How strange!"

Suddenly the cabinet exploded and slashed Franziska's sleeves and pierced the walls like darts. Franziska's part of the bed, suddenly flipped over as another woman emerged from the gaping whole of the bed. Franziska charged at the bed and grabbed Maya away from the woman before she could grab her leg. Judging from the blood dripping from the woman's lips, she assumed that she wanted to eat Maya's leg like a chicken drumstick.

"NAOMI NAKASHIMA!" Franziska yelled. "Don't you dare harm Maya Fey!"

Dark creepy music began to play in the background as the woman sang in a husky voice as she slowly crawled over to them and started to sing. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream."

Maya opened her eyes with her head mushed into Franziska's chest. She yawned, oblivious to her surroundings. She stretched out her arms and said, "Morning Franziska."

"M-Morning," Franziska said. "It appears that we've found our target."

"You have indeed." Naomi bursted into a fit of giggles. She stood up and bowed before them. "My name is Naomi Nakashima, I own Seiko Karaoke. I named it after my lost sweetheart: Seiko." Her dirty face became washed with her tears as she spoke with her hands on her heart. "God rest her soul."

"What happened?" Maya asked. She tried to jump over to reach her, but Franziska pulled her back.

"Me and my friends were taken to another dimension," Naomi explained. "Seiko died in that dimension and when we returned, she was wiped from existance."

Maya gasped. "Oh Naomi... that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

Naomi smiled, but it was obviously a fake smile covering up years of heartache. "I've found a way to bring her back!"

"You have?" Maya asked.

Franziska aimed her whip at Naomi and gritted her teeth. "That's impossible. It's foolish to suggest you can return people from the dead like that!"

"Anything is possible here," Naomi muttered as she wrapped her arms around Maya and dragged her away from Franziska. Sharp spikes and prickly vines emerged from the walls. The vines clung onto Franziska's ankles. She tried to resist the grip of the vines, but it was no use. Her body became surrounded as she felt small pricks all over her body.

Naomi chuckled to herself as she pushed Maya towards the moving spikes.

"YOU FOOL!" Franziska barked at Naomi. "You will rot in jail for this."

"No need to worry," Naomi sighed as she pulled Maya closer towards her, clutching onto her chest. "I wouldn't dream of hurting someone precious like Maya."

"Can you... please get off my boobs please?" Maya requested to Naomi. Naomi sighed and tossed Maya over a horde of vines that wrapped her tight like belt. "Can't breathe."

"It would be a shame if the two of you died," Naomi sighed. "You two are the only ones that got this far."

"What do you mean this far?" Maya squealed, squinting at Naomi with dagger eyes. "Are you saying that everyone else that's come in here died?"

"You've already figured it out," Naomi told Maya. "You have to sing to stay alive. If you don't sing: you die!"

"I don't know what Naomi wants to do to us," Maya told Franziska, "But we've got to listen to her, Franziska. We're both too young and too pretty to die!"

With the click of Naomi's fingers the music began to play. The beat left a shuddering sensation in all of their hearts. Maya pondered and looked up as she saw a disco ball tumbling down from the ceiling. Slimy trolls barged through the door and gathered around the two women as they played with the vines like little kids with a bunch of toys.

Franziska remembered the song very well. It was a song from ABBA which was also used for the musical, Mamma Mia. Franziska wasn't into musicals very much, it was mainly her mother that was into them. Miles was also a closet fan of musicals and when she was a teenager, Miles used to take her out to the theatres.

"I wasn't jealous before we met." Deep down, Franziska was still in shock that she had to resort for singing to save her life. At the same time, she was quite impressed at how perfect she sang. She shook the vines off her feet and slid out of her vines. "Now every fool I see is a potential threat." A troll tried to grab her from behind, but Franziska dogged his move and kicked him in the groin. Her high heels stabbing his pride and glory.

"Ew!" Maya mumbled.

"And I'm possessive, it isn't nice." Franziska yanked her shoe out of the troll's groin and marched over to Maya, whipping and punching every troll that came for her. "You've heard me saying that whipping was my only vice." She wasn't sure if she was singing the lyrics right, but she felt she had to change some of the words to give it a more personal feeling. "But now it isn't true." Franziska's heartbeat accelerated as the vines started to cover Maya's mouth and slowly began to cover her eyes. "Now everything is new." Franziska wasn't ready to give up. She felt that Naomi was cheating with the vines covering Maya's lips to stop her from singing. "And all I've learned has overturned I beg of you..."

The trolls pulled the vines, making Maya spin round and round until all the vines were gone. She crashed into Franziska's chest and was able to sing with her. "Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me."

"It was like shooting a sitting duck," Maya sang loudly as she clutched onto Franziska. She rubbed her back and they both started dancing trying to do their level best to keep their eyes off the sight of the trolls. "A little small talk, a smile and, baby, I was stuck."

"I still don't know what you've done with me. A grown-up woman should never fall so easily." Franziska suddenly began to think about the lyrics and the song that Naomi had chosen. The way that Maya was suddenly getting into the songs as if her life depended on it. Franziska could feel that there was geniune love and devotion with the way Maya stroked her hair and body.

"I feel a kind of fear when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride. I beg you, dear..."

Maya pressed her lips against Franziska's mouth.

"Don't go wasting your emotion: lay all your love on me." Franziska knew that Maya was enjoying it. Eventually, she found that she herself, was finding pleasure in this. "Don't go sharing your devotion: lay all your love on me."

They carried on further into the song. They both started to feel tired and their feet froze. They looked around and saw the trolls waltzing out of the room and singing to ABBA.

Naomi's smile widened along with her eyes. "Come to the lab," she instructed them. "And see what's on the slab!" She giggled deeply.

"Hey!" Maya cried out. "That's from The Rocky Horror Picture Show!"

"I see you shiver in antici..." Naomi winked at both Maya and Franziska before she finished off her sentence. "...pation. But maybe the rain isn't really to blame."

"Fool!" Franziska barked. "It isn't raining outside."

"So I'll remove the cause," Naomi explained as she toook off her clothes. "But not the symptom!"


End file.
